


In Charge:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Chidren, Consensual, Conventions, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, General, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Promotion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Surprises, Work Conferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Who is in charge of Five-O?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Who is in charge of Five-O?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

It was a great day in Honolulu, Hawaii, There was a press conference about passing the torch to the new generation of the Five-O Taskforce, But Commander Steve McGarrett, & his ohana have no idea, who is gonna take over, they were hoping it's their children, cause they are more than ready to do so, & have proven themselves time & time again.

 

"I think that whoever it is, They are gonna do a great job for this island, like you guys did", Lynn Downey-McGarrett said, reassuring the Five-O Ohana, Adam Noshimuri said, "Have faith in whoever they pick, They may surprise you", Melissa Armstrong-Williams said, "They will do a great job like you did, Give them a chance, please", Abby Dunn-Kelly said, "I am gonna back them up whenever they need it", & Renee Grover said, "Let's enjoy the day.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett said with a smile, as the seal kissed his wife, "You are right", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with a bigger smile, as they relaxed, & he put a hand around Melissa's shoulder, & she leaned in against him, "I **_am_** definitely gonna enjoy the day", Chin-Ho Kelly was relaxing, as he embraced Abby to him, "Danny's got the right idea, Let's all relax, shall we ?", the native looked at his friend, Captain Lou Grover said exclaiming, "Amen, Brother !", as he relaxed along with the rest of them, The Former SWAT Commander was enjoying himself for the first time, since they are retired,  & not active anymore.

 

Governor Will Grover was ready to start the conference, & he smiled at his ohana, & then he was a professional, & put on a mask of business, He said to the crowd, once he officially started the conference, "Ladies & Gentlemen, Thank you for coming, I just want to say "thank you" to our original taskforce, They did a fabulous job these last couple of years", Everyone applauded, included Renee, Abby, Melissa, & Adam, as they turned towards Steve, Danny, Chin, Lou, & Kono.

 

"Okay, Now, We have a new taskforce to announce, "First off, The First Young Woman ever to make Detective, Detective Melania Kalakaua, Adam & Kono's eyes were full of love & pride, as they cheered on their daughter, who was making her way to the stage. Everyone else was clapping too, "Our next spot goes to the person, I am proud to call my sister, Lieutenant Samantha Grover", Samantha made her way to the stage with confidence, Everyone, including Lou & Renee, were shouting their heads off. "That's my girl !", The Big Member of Five-O Ohana exclaimed with happiness, Renee said with a smile, "She sure is, Sweetheart", Will announced Detective Kim Kelly, & everyone went bananas, as she joined her love ones.

 

"For the last two spots, I would like Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny Williams do the honors", Will said, as the Governor smiled with a smirk, as he handed over the paper, Steve & Danny made it to the stage, & read over the name, They were emotional, as a response. "For your leaders of the taskforce, We are proud to announce...", Steve said indicated to Danny to finish, "These two beautiful people, whom we are very proud of....", In unison, " Commander Serenity McGarrett, & Captain Grace Williams !", The Two Girls were emotional too, as they hugged their fathers, & exchanged words with their dads, Then the conference ended after an hour.

 

"We are so proud of you", Steve said, as he hugged the group, "Definitely, The Islands are in great hands", Renee & Melissa said in unison, "We couldn't think of anyone better, who can take our place", Kono said proudly, Lou said wiping an eye, "You deserve it", "Most definitely", Lynn & Adam said in unison, as they hugged their love ones. "You bring pride to the Five-O name", Chin said softly, "Thanks, Guys", The New Taskforce Members said in unison, with a smile, "We will be there for you", Abby said, & everyone went to celebrate.

 

The End.


End file.
